


when we're miles apart you still reach my heart

by radioteeth



Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioteeth/pseuds/radioteeth
Summary: Nothing works, nothing gets rid of the dread that drains the colour from their face, leaving them pale and shaken and- if they were to look in the mirror- a little terrified. They’ve never liked the vulnerability of looking scared, grey and washed-out. It’s something that gets you killed in the Zones, by someone a little less terrified than you are-They shake their head and brush their hair out of their eyes, trying desperately to clear their thoughts, and trace the outline of the moon tattoo on their shoulder. Jet will be back. He’ll be back, and he’ll be fine.
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	when we're miles apart you still reach my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is probably sick of me at this point. sorry friends  
> 47\. jetpoison + a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.  
> song from coz i love you by slade  
> im kind of running out of glamrock songs to use

Poison waits. And waits. And waits some more.

It’s a sickening feeling, the not-knowing, the lack of certainty. They’ve been curled in the booth in the Diner for hours, now; the supply run was supposed to be routine, but nearly a half-day has passed since Jet was supposed to return.

They’ve tried everything they can to rationalize Jet’s absence, but that only ends up leading to more worries:

_ What if he got caught in a clap? What if his radio’s broken? What if, what if, what if.  _

Nothing  _ works,  _ nothing gets rid of the dread that drains the colour from their face, leaving them pale and shaken and- if they were to look in the mirror- a little terrified. They’ve never liked the vulnerability of  _ looking  _ scared, grey and washed-out. It’s something that gets you killed in the Zones, by someone a little less terrified than you are-

They shake their head and brush their hair out of their eyes, trying desperately to clear their thoughts, and trace the outline of the moon tattoo on their shoulder. Jet will be back. He’ll be back, and he’ll be fine.

It’s another half hour before they move to wait outside. The sun is beginning to set, and Poison takes some vague comfort in the fact that the horizon is streaked in bright red and yellow and pink. It’s familiar and bright and they can feel some kind of warmth return to their hands.

They lean against the side of the building with a sigh, staring at the horizon. The sun touches the tops of the mountains, then dips lower and lower. Still no Jet Star.

But as the first stars start to shine, Poison can hear the familiar rumble of an engine- Jet’s motorcycle, an ancient silver and navy thing, appears at the top of the hill, and Poison stands straighter, grinning.

He’s back, and everything looks to be okay-

Poison’s astonished at how fast everything happens- one second, they’ve just taken a step towards Jet, and the next, they’re being crushed in a hug so tight they can barely breathe. 

“ _ Jet, _ ” they giggle, all the tension beginning to melt out of their body. They hug him back as tightly as they can manage, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I was so worried…”

Jet nods and sighs. “Pois, you wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find all the shit I needed, I would’ve called, but the batteries died, it was a whole  _ thing,  _ and then I got held up by some old friends- I swear, Annie can talk your ear off if you give her the time of day.”

Poison laughs harder, clinging to him, and Jet leans down to kiss them gently. 

“It’s good to be home,” he murmurs. 


End file.
